deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Wennbar
The Wennbar is a large, carnivorous reptile living in First Wood of the Forests of Silence. Seen as a god by Wenn, the Wennbar eats the sacrifices that is offered to it. History ''The Forests of Silence'' Lief and Barda were captured by Wenn, and were offered to the Wennbar as sacrifice until Jasmine rescued them. The Wennbar used its elongated neck to chase them into a tree until the magic of Lief's cloak conceals them from the reptile. It then called two Wenn forward and devoured them before wandering off. Anime In the anime, Lief and Barda tried to fight the Wennbar when they heard the beast in Jasmine's treehouse. They manage to injure the creature and drove it off. Lief then commented on the forest appearing slightly brighter. Jasmine explained that the Forest grows brighter whenever the Wennbar is harmed. While returning to the Forests of Silence, Jasmine told Lief and Barda that the trees were happy the Shadow Lord was defeated, but they still feared the Wennbar. After she retreated to her home due to Barda's "joke", Lief and Barda built a trap with wooden spikes at the bottom to destroy the Wennbar. The trap worked, but was too shallow for a fatal wound. Doom and Jasmine then joined the battle, causing the Wennbar to stumble into a sinkhole to its death. Habitat Although the Wennbar lives in a den, it sees all of First Wood as its territory. Anatomy The Wennbar is shown to be a huge creature generally resembling a sauropod dinosaur. It has a large head with a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. Its neck has lots of wrinkles that smooth out and allow it to stretch upwards to grab prey from the top of trees.Its body is said to resemble a giant rotting peach and it walks on all four legs. It is also known to reak of a foul odor. Behavior The Wennbar is very aggressive and constantly searches for prey. Usually only emerging from its den only at sunset, the Wennbar has been known to prowl during day time, particularily of overcast or rainy days. While the reptile appears to be slow-moving, it has the ability to move very fast. Reproduction Every hundred years, the Wennbar is bathed in special oils, and asexually produces several new lizards and dies. The new Wennbar fight over their mother's body, and the victor is the new Wennbar, destined to rule over Wenn for another hundred years. Diet The Wennbar eats the food that Wenn offer to it as sacrifices. It relishes warm flesh and can eat almost anything. Wenn The Wennbar is worshiped as a god by Wenn. Wenn create a high-pitched whistle that knocks out their prey, then sting and paralyze their prey and allow the Wennbar to feed on them giving the scraps to Wenn. Though usually there is no escape, Jasmine has a cure for the paralysis made by her mother. She saved Lief and Barda from the Wennbar. No one knows why Wenn even stay near the Wennbar, as in its anger, it eats the Wenn. References See also *Wenn Category:Creatures Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Deltora